Kaitou Joker: Futago no Warutsu (Temporada 2)
by Joky-chan
Summary: Continuación de la anterior historia donde la Rivalidad entre Spade y Shadow llegan al límite y al parecer el nuevo invitado no quiere desprenderse hasta convertir esta rivalidad en una pelea por celos ¿Podra Joker evitar todo esto y decidir de una vez con quien quedarse al final?
1. Datos y Trivias

**_Datos y Trivias:_**

Este capitulo especial les diré unos datos importantes acerca de los personajes y algunas trivias que les mencionaré aquí:

Primero les doy gracias a todos los lectores y más alguien que dijo que lo continuara xD

Ahora si acontinuación lo siguiente que viene:

En esta historia les cambie un poco las personalidades de algunos personajes para que fuera parte de esta historia:

Joker: El protagonista de toda la obra lo dejamos como el tipico tsundere (como tanto parecido en Misaki en Junjou Romantica como Onodera en Sekaiichi Hatsukoi xDDD)

Spade: El es un celoso que quiere tomar el control de todo y quedarse con Joker pero algunos momentos no quiere dar la cara por lo enamorado que esta.

Shadow: Es quien dar protagonismo en esta historia (no por nada dice vals de gemelos xD) y el quiere proteger a Joker (o mejor quedarselo) (Digamos que es un Takano Masamune xD (?) )

Lupin: El es un loco enamorado xD (Como Grell xD (the fuck lol) por el nombre de Jun Fukuyama y si vieron Kuroshitsuji lo entenderan ya que es el Seiyuu detrás de todo esto xD)

Este es el Cast de los Seiyuus:

Joker: Ayumu Murase (mejor conocido por ser Hinata Shoyo en Haikyuu!!)

Spade: Hiro Shimono (Pues este seiyuu es muy conicido en la mayoria de animes hasta esta en Junjou Romantica 3 como Mizuki Shiiba xD y también como Conny Springer en Shingeki no Kyoujin (El Krillin de los titanes xD))

Shadow Joker: Souma Saito (Pues este seiyuu es poco conocido pero si conocen Akame ga Kill por se la voz de Tatsumi en Future Card Buddyfight como Tatsuku Ryuenji y el otome de octubre Dance with Devils como Kaginuki Rem)

Arsene Lupin: Jun Fukuyama (Conocido por ser la voz de Lelouch Lamperouge en Code Geass y Grell Sutcliff en Kuroshitsuji xDDDD)

Miyuki Sawashiro: Queen (A esta seiyuu es muy conocido en motón de animes pero donde se destaca más en Shinku en Rozen Maiden y Suruga Kanbaru en Monogatari Series)

Akane Uchino: Rose (Sorry no hay información que destacar de esta nueva seiyuu pero espero saber más de ella y de su roles uwu)

Hachi: Yumiko Kobayashi (Si vieron Soul Eater la conocen por ser la voz de Black Star O.o (?) )

Y estas son algunas Trivias

Queen: Su personalidad aquí es de una despitada (no tanto) pero que es Tsundere xDDD

Rose: Su personalidad sería la de una personaje torpe y una Dandere xD y que siempre tiene un gran afecto por su hermano Shadow que ambos son inseparables por ser hermanos gemelos xD

Hachi: Pues es el mismo que el anime-manga un jovial acompañante xDDD (Y el que mantiene su amor en secreto)

y Pues aquí termina el capitulo especial xDDD

hasta el proximo capitulo ciao xD/


	2. Capítulo 33

**_Capitulo 33: Una Loca Mañana de Celos_**

En la mañana que se levantaron Joker y Shadow después de una noche romántica, pero estaban tan avergonzados que querían olvidar lo sucedido:

Joker: Buenos días, Shadow.

Shadow: Buenos días.

Después de darse los buenos días, las maids del hotel tocaron la puerta:

*toc, toc*

???: Buenos días, venimos del servicio de hotel y les traemos su desayuno.

No esperaban estar en poca ropa y Joker sintió vergüenza de que si las maids llegaran enterarse de lo que paso, se arreglo tan rápido en dibujos chibis (xD)

Shadow: ¿Era necesario estar traumado?

Joker: Eh... No es eso, solo... *susuro* Es primera vez que duermo desnudo. *viendo a otro por vergüenza y chocando los dedos índices*

Muy extrañado Shadow no esperaba una respuesta inesperada.

Shadow abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a las maids para dejar el desayuno servido:

???: Les dejamos el curry que usted ordenó.

Shadow: Yo no ordene curry.

???: Lo ordenó.

Shadow: ¿Ah? Ya veo.

En lo que las maids se despedían:

???: ¡Muchas gracias y que tengan un buen provecho! *reverencia y se marchan*

Shadow: ¡Joker! *toma del cuello de la camisa de Joker*

Joker: ¿Que hice?

Shadow: *irritado* No importa. *lo suelta*

Joker: *ve emocionado el curry* ¡Que proveche! *comiendo*

Shadow: ¡¿Eh?!

Afuera del hotel en un poste de luz estilo europeo Spade se quedó esperando (si "esperando" xD)

Spade: ¡Debo eliminar a Shadow del camino, Joker es mío! *furia*

Lupin que estaba a lado suyo sintió la furia en una aura oscura:

Lupin: Spade, de verdad das miedo. *asustado*

Spade: ¿Eh? ¿Lupin? Pensé que estaba solo.

Lupin: No, lastimosamente. Y escuche perfectamente eso.

Spade: ¡¿Eh?!

Lupin: No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie de esto incluso a tus rivales.

Spade: Yare, yare. *suspiro*

En una pausa predeterminada, Silver Heart aparece en su rincón explicativo:

Silver Heart: ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo al rincón explicativo! ¡Ya todos deben saber quien soy! ¡Soy Silver Heart! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos! ¡Ejem!

Silver Heart: Les explicaré un poco, sobre lo que paso anteriormente.

Mientras con el bastón retrocedió hasta llegar a la escena de cuando Joker fue a robar su siguiente tesoro.

Silver Heart: ¿Se acuerdan del tesoro que Joker robó? Pues el no se dio cuenta que dentro de la joya ocultaba un gps y al parecer el responsable de esta mala broma es de Shadow.

Silver Heart: ¿Pero porque? Mientras tanto Spade que aún seguía en plan de robar el mismo tesoro, pero fue detenido por Lupin ¡Siento mucho decirle lo que planean esos dos! ¿No se lo que ingenian? uwu *reverencia de disculpa*

Silver Heart: Para la mala suerte de Joker *susurro* Primera vez que noto a Joker así de sensible. ¡Ejem!

Silver Heart: Con la bomba de humo hecho con cloroformo, fue lanzado y atrapar a todos en un sueño. Es así como Shadow secuestro a Joker.

Silver Heart: ¡Chicos y chicas, ya saben no secuestren a nadie! ¡Es totalmente malo! *equis con sus brazo y junto con el efecto de sonido de incorrecto!

Silver Heart: Bueno, lo dejo continuar.

Así mismo Silver Heart le dio reproducir a la escena que se quedó.

Spade: ¡No se porque tu plan estan malo!

Lupin: ¿Malo? Esto es solo el comienzo. *risa malévola*

Spade: Y tu decías que yo daba miedo. *mirada extraña*

Los dos Kaitous que terminaron de disfrutar el desayuno juntos, salieron del hotel y lo que no esperaban es que fueron atacados por Spade:

Spade: ¡Ice Shot!

Joker: ¿Oye, Spade que te pasa? ¡no nos ataques!

Entonces el momento de pelea entre Spade y Shadow da comienzo otra vez.

Spade: Entonces alejate de Shadow.

Joker: Espera... ¿que pasa?

Spade: ¡El es el problema! *señala a Shadow*

Shadow: ¿Pero que? *saca su paraguas y apunta a Spade*

Joker: ¡Shadow no lo hagas!

Mientras aún la pelea estaba en una discusión Lupin con una sonrisa malévola espera la gran masacre entre ellos.

Fin.

Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo esperenlo en el próximo capítulo xD/

Próximo capítulo ¿Joker inconsciente?

No revelare lo que va ha pasar ahí les dejo con la duda.


	3. Capítulo 34

**_Capítulo 34: ¿Joker inconsciente?_**

En la mañana que comenzó el gran enfrentamiento de Spade y Shadow:

Spade: ¡Aleja tus manos de Joker!

Shadow: ¿Que diablos te pasa?

Entre disparos de hielo y rayos la batalla de estos chicos y Joker no esperaba este enfrentarse de nuevo:

Spade: ¡Acabare contigo!

Shadow: ¡Atrevete si puedes! ¡Bloody Rain!

Y continuaron sin descanso hasta que Joker se interpuso en la pelea, pero:

Joker: ¡Basta! ¡Detenganse! *Disparos directo a Joker*

En lo que sus ataques dieron directo a Joker cayendo inconsciente y con un derrame de sangre (como en la imagen)

Sorprendidos llevaron a Joker al hospital y se quedaron en la zona de espera, mientras dentro del cuarto le hacen una operación inmediata. Después de media hora de espera un médico sale del cuarto de operación.

???: Les tengo malas noticias.

Spade: ¿Como esta Jo- digo Jack?

???: No tendrá posibilidad de que viva.

Shadow: Esto es tu culpa. *le toma del cuello del traje de Spade*

Spade: ¿Mi culpa? Tu también lo hiciste.

Shadow: ¡Maldición! *Shadow intenta darle un puñetazo, pero el médico los detuvo*

???: Detengase por favor espanta a los pacientes.

Shadow lo soltó y se puso de brazos cruzados:

Shadow: No te dejare vivir la próxima.

Spade: Como quieras.

Shadow: ¿Cuando estará bien?

???: Estara en reponso por lo menos en dos semanas.

Shadow/Spade: ¡¿Dos semanas?!

Shadow: Bueno, trataremos de esperar.

Después de esa noticias Shadow y Spade fueron a verlo, mientras Joker descansa en la camilla con una máscara de aire que le da oxígeno para respirar.

Mientras en una lujosa mansión, desde el gran pasillo oscuro donde Lupin daba vueltas de felicidad:

Lupin: ¡El gran momento esta llegando! ¡La operación "El Gran Telón " esta a punto de comenzar!

Continuara...

Próximo capítulo: Cacería de ladrones fantasma.


	4. Capítulo 35

**_Capítulo 35: Cacería de ladrones fantasma._**

Después de que el doctor les anunciara sobre el estado medica de Joker y luego verlo en la camilla en total coma:

Shadow: ¡Esto es tu culpa!

Spade: Sabes, lo mismo lo tienes tu ambos disparamos y lo herimos.

Entre pasos y una risa malévola Lupin entro aplaudiendo a Shadow y Spade:

Lupin: ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Maravilloso!

Spade: *asombro* ¿Lupin?

Shadow: ¿Que diablos haces aquí?

Lupin: Vengo a decirles que muchas gracias por quitar a ese estorbo de Ladrón Fantasma.

Spade: *temor* Espera... ¿Tu querías separarnos?

Lupin: Definitivamente.

Shadow: ¡Maldición!

Lupin: Espero verlos pronto, para combatir con ustedes en el próximo robo.

Se marcha despidiéndose a espaldas de los chicos.

Spade: *cae de rodillas con temor* No puedo creer que caímos en una trampa de Lupin.

Shadow: No te rindas, Spade. Hoy es el próximo robo así que iré a robarlo pronto.

Spade: *risa competitiva* Ya comprendí. ¡Entonces no perderé contigo!

Corrieron rápido dejando atrás a Joker que poco despertó con la mirada pérdida:

Joker: S-pade... Shadow... *volvió en coma*

En la gran noche una gala se presenta de inmediato y los policías aparecen y Oniyama en sus manos tiene los avisos previos de tres ladrones fantasmas exceptuando a Joker que lo extrañó que no anunciara su robo:

Oniyama: ¿Que rayos? ¿Y Joker donde esta?

Ginko: ¡Jefe!

Oniyama: Si, Ginko-chan.

Ginko: Encontramos una noticia.

Momo: Al parecer Joker no anunciara próximo robos.

Oniyama: ¿Acaso se retiró?

Ginko: No, Jefe. Tiene que ver con su estado de salud.

Oniyama: No me digas que el esta...

Ginko: Perfectamente, Jefe.

Todos esperando como siempre la hora que acostumbran robar:

???: ¡Buajajaja!

Todos en asombro de escuchar el robó que hasta transmitido en televisión se anunció:

DJ Peacock: ¡Atención! ¡Les anunciamos de un robo en la gala de actores y cineastas!

En pantalla las imágenes de quienes sería los ladrones fantasmas que robarían el tesoro:

DJ: Peacock: ¡Lupin, Spade y Shadow Joker! ¡Lo próximos a robar!

Mientras Hachi mira el programa se entera que Joker no se anunció hasta:

DJ Peacock: Les traemos la mala noticia según con lo informado por el jefe de policias Oniyama-san, sobre el estado crítico del ladrón fantasma Joker - *televisión apagada*

Hachi: ¡No puedo creer que Joker-san este en peligro! *corre rápido*

Hachi que llegó tan rápido al hospital y le preguntó a la recepcionista:

Hachi: ¿Donde esta el joven chico de cabello blanco?

???: ¿Usted habla de Jack Jones?

Hachi: ¡Claro!

???: Décimo cuarto.

Hachi: Muchas gracias.

Entro al décimo cuarto del hospital y notó Joker un poco pálido y que aun seguía en coma:

Hachi: ¿Joker-san? ¿Que te hicieron para estar aquí?

Entre en lo que sus lágrimas de dolor Hachi abrazó a Joker que hasta despertó:

Joker: ¿Hachi?

Hachi: *asombro vio a Joker* ¿Jo-Jo-Joker-san?

Joker: No te preocupes estaré bien.

Hachi: ¿Seguro? Solo mira.

Al encender la TV y Lupin da su presentación ante todo la gente.

Lupin: ¡Bienvenidos todos al tan inesperado robo de hoy! ¡Así porque no abrir el telón desde ahora!

Shadow: Espera.

Spade: Maldito Lupin.

Y comienzan a pelearse entre si mientras los policías los persiguen:

Oniyama: ¡Atrapenlos!

???: Si, Jefe.

Shadow: ¡Bloody Rain!

Spade: ¡Ice Shot!

Entre disparos Lupin los esquiva, con su bastón detiene los disparos de los policías:

Lupin: ¡Que de comienzo a nuestra cacería!

Shadow: ¿Que?

Spade: ¿Caceria?

Atrapados por los policias, mientras Lupin que tomó tranquilamente el tesoro y escapa lanzando una bomba de humo:

Lupin: ¡Bye- bye, queridos ladrones fantasmas! *desaparición*

Asombrados Spade y Shadow se soltaron de los policías lanzando bombas de humo para escapar; en lo que Oniyama quería llegar atraparlos ya habían desaparecido:

Oniyama: ¡Rayos, de nuevo escaparon!

Mientras en la habitación de Joker que miró sorprendido y la máquina de vida de Joker empezó a sonar inesperado y Hachi se asustó tanto que corrió a buscar un médico de inmediato:

Hachi: ¡Ayuda, ayuda!

Podrá Joker salvarse tras lo que vio del robo de Lupin, y como podría cambiar el juego... ???

Continuara...

Próximo capítulo: Entre Blanco y Negro.


	5. Capítulo 36

**_Capitulo 36: ¿Desaparición?_**

Una semana después del acontecimientos de la operación, Hachi que había ido a comprar flores para dárselo de regalo a Joker por su recuperación.

Mientras Hachi estaba por llegar, Silver Heart y Queen arreglaban la casa:

Silver Heart: ¡Pronto, pronto!

Queen: ¡Roko, pasa las banderines!

Roko: ¡Claro, Queen!

Silver Heart: ¡Espero que la sorpresa funcione!

Queen: ¡Claro! Ya quien ingenió el plan fue Hachi.

Silver Heart: ¿Hachi?

Roko: Hay que apresurarnos antes que Joker llegue.

Queen: De acuerdo.

Mientras seguían arreglando la fiesta sorpresa para Joker, Hachi corrió por todo el pasillo del hospital para encontrar la habitación donde fue reasignado Joker. En la azotea Joker que tomaba aire fresco y estiraba los brazos durante la hermosa noche de luna llena:

Joker: *calmado* ¡Que refrescante noche! Estar encerrado no es lo mío.

Luego, llegó Hachi y vio la habitación de Joker abierto y con las luces apagadas se preocupó tanto que creyó que Joker ya había muerto y dejo caer las flores que cargaba y le pregunta a una enfermera que paso por aquí:

Hachi: ¡Señorita enfermera! ¿Sabe donde se encuentra el paciente de esta habitación?

???: En la azotea, niño.

Hachi: ¡Muchas gracias, Señorita enfermera!

Luego fue a buscar a Joker hasta llegar a subir por los escalones:

Joker: Bueno, es hora de volver. De seguro Hachi se esta demorando.

Una bomba es lanzado frente a sus ojos y explota cubriendo a Joker en el humo. En lo que tocia en asfixiante humo, Lupin lo embistió y ahorca a Joker con su bastón:

Lupin: No necesitas moverte, darling.

Joker: ¿Darling? ¿Hasta cuando dices eso? *cof cof*

Lupin: Ahora lo entiendes.

Con arte de magia Lupin usó su capa cubriendo a el y a Joker y desaparecieran sin dejar rastro.

Hachi que al llegar a la azotea no vio nada y se puso muy triste:

Hachi: ¡Joker-san!

Luego Hachi llamó a Silver Heart para avisarle de su desaparición y vio en el suelo un aviso previo:

Lupin: "Me he llevado a Joker conmigo si lo quieren de vuelta, traigan algunos de su preciados tesoro

Att: Arsene Lupin"

Hachi: ¿Lupin-san, hizo eso?

Hachi: *llamando a Silver Heart*

Silver Heart: ¿Alo Silver Heart?

Hachi: ¡Problemas, tenemos problemas!

Silver Heart: ¿Que pasa?

Hachi: ¡Lupin-san tiene a Joker-san!

Silver Heart: ¡¿Que?!

Mientras Queen sentada y Roko dormía en su espera:

Queen: ¿Que pasa abuelito?

Silver Heart: ¡Nada! Solo esperemos que pasa. *sonrisa falsa*

Queen: *enojo* ¿Mientes verdad?

Silver Heart: *suspiro* Secuestraron a Joker.

Queen: *asombró* ¡¿Que?!

Roko despierta de su largo sueño:

Roko: ¿Que pasa, Queen?

Queen: ¡¿Que pasa?! ¡Pues se llevaron a Joker!

Roko: ¿Que? ¿Quien fue?

Queen: Ese maldito Lupin.

Roko: De nuevo.

Silver Heart: Si, quiere que le demos nuestros tesoro para tenerlo de vuelta.

Queen: No puede ser.

Todos preocupados por el secuestro de Joker y Lupin y su petición de robo hacia a los ladrones fantasmas.

¿Que pasara ahora?

Continuara...

Próximo capítulo: La gran persecución.


	6. Capítulo 37

**_Capitulo 37: La gran persecución_**

sus tesoros robados para dárselo a Lupin y devolver a Joker con vida.

Mientras en una oscura habitación se ve alguien con vestido de loli-ghotic durmiendo en un sofá carmesí atado con los brazos levantados, Lupin que entro a su guarida se quito parte de su ropa como su capa, su saco y su sombrero, sentó a lado y al parecer cuando la luces se prendieron con solo chasquear, al mismo tiempo de los chasquidos Joker se despierta y con visión borrorsa nota que ya no esta en el hospital y al aclarar su vista vio que Lupin se le acerca por encima de el y se asusta de inmediato:

Joker: ¡Espera, Lupin! ¿Que pretendes hacer?

Lupin: No te haré daño.

Joker siente una terrible incomodidad por debajo de el y vio que estaba usando un incómodo vestido:

Joker: ¡No puede ser! ¿De nuevo falda?

Lupin: ...

Hasta que Lupin con su cara picara seduce a Joker hasta intentar besarlo:

Joker: ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No toques ahí!

Lupin: ¿Porque no? Es un lugar muy suave.

Joker: ¡No-me-to-ques! ¡Ah!

Lupin: Tus sonidos son lindos *guiño*

Joker: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Callate!

Lupin: Bueno, aquí va tu silencio. *beso*

Entre lo que Lupin ya lo besó sorprendido quería bajar su brazos, pero no pudo por que los tenía atados con cuerda y como Lupin ya le abría las piernas para tocar su libido:

Joker: ¡¿Que?! ¡Lupin aleja tus manos de ahí!

Lupin: No me detendré hasta hacerte sufrir.

Joker: ¿Eh? *sonrojo*

En el preciso momento que comenzaba Lupin hacerle el amor a Joker y es interrumpido por la voz de Silver Heart:

*toc toc*

Silver Heart: Ya llegamos con lo pedido, ya devuelve a Joker.

Lupin: Bueno, será la próxima vez, Joker.

Lupin se levanta del sofá y va hasta la puerta y lo abre.

Silver Heart: ¡Trato es un trato devuelvenos a Joker, ya!

Lupin: Ok, se los entregaré.

En una divertida animación reducida (chibis) les da a Joker y toma los tesoros y le cierra la puerta en sus caras:

Queen: ¡Oye, no seas maleducado!

Joker: *preocupación* Queen, no es momento ahora.

Silver Heart: Vaya.

Roko: Oye, Joker.

Joker: ¿Que pasa?

Roko: Nada.

Silver Heart: Lindo vestido. *burla*

Joker: ¡Maestro no te burles!

Silver Heart: ¡No me burlo! ¡jajaja!

Queen: ¡Si es cierto! *risa

Roko: Eres un perfecto loli-ghotic. *risa*

Joker: *enojo* ¡Ya callense! ¡Mou~! ¡Solo desateme por favor! *tristeza*

Silver Heart: ¡Vale vale!

Silver Heart en su bolsillo saco una navaja y con rapidez desata a Joker y pudo bajar sus brazos con más tranquilidad, y así Joker y compañía se fueron de regreso a casa hasta que escucha la voz de Lupin:

Lupin: No te escapara de mi *risa malévola*

Joker se dio vuelta y no vio a nadie y preocupó a su grupo:

Silver Heart: Joker, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Joker: No es nada.

A los pocos minutos después que seguían caminando de nuevo Joker vuelve a escuchar la misma voz diciendo lo mismo:

Lupin: No te escaparas de mi.

Joker: ¡Ya callate de una vez!

Y de inmediato la reacción de todos no era lo que esperan:

Queen: ¿Que pasa?

Roko: Estas muy raro, Joker.

Joker: *sobando su cabeza* ¡jejeje, no se preocupen! ¡Creo que iré a buscar algo para cenar!

Silver Heart: ¡Pero si ya casi estamos por llegar!

Joker: No te preocupes, ya regreso. *risa fingida*

Silver Heart: De acuerdo.

Joker que se fue corriendo a otra dirección de inmediato con su reloj contacta a su Road Joker hasta llegar a el:

Joker: ¡Road Joker!

En marcha se subió a su carro y empezó a conducir ya que había notado a Shadow en su motocicleta, de repente que a los lejos y una silueta reflejada en las luces nota a Lupin y trata detenerse al pisar los frenos empezó a dar vueltas hasta que se pudo detener y salir corriendo y luego ve a Spade correr tan lejos que fue a perseguirlo:

Joker: Primero, Shadow. ¡Spade! ¡Espera! ¡Detente!

¿Que sería lo que pasa en este momento? Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Continuara...

Capítulo 38: ¿Spade y Shadow? ¿Ilusiones?


	7. Capítulo 38

**_Capítulo 38: ¿Spade y Shadow? ¿Ilusiones?_**

Joker vio primero Shadow en moto y luego a Lupin queriendo asustarlo, pero de repente Spade corriendo ¿Que pasa ahora?

En lo que corrió Spade cada vez más se alejaba y desaparecía al instante que el quedó perdido y rodeado por árboles:

Joker: ¿Spade, donde rayos te metiste?

Y luego a toda velocidad Shadow ha aparecido y luego lo persigue:

Joker: Shadow... ¿Shadow espera?

Luego, Shadow desparece sin dejar respuesta y así siguió hasta perderse hasta que lupin mientras mostraba una vil sonrisa de que todo fue una trampa:

Lupin: ¡Oye, Joker ya no sigas corriendo más!

Joker: ¿Que? ¿Lupin? ¡Maldito! ¿que haces aquí?

Lupin: No sigas son simples ilusiones.

Joker: ¡¿Que?! *asombro*

Lupin: Si quieres saber más de ellos tendrás que ir al último lugar donde te llevaron.

Joker: ¿Al último lugar que visite? Espera... ¡Maldición!

Lupin: *risa malévola* No quiero mostrar toda la realidad así que mejor no vayas o te ira peor.

En la batalla donde saco sus cartas y peleo hasta cansarse, pero Lupin daba la ventaja y esta ganando; mientras los demás que estaban en casa se habían quedado a esperar a Joker para darle la fiesta sorpresa por su recuperación que hasta se aburrieron:

Hachi: ¿Porque Joker-san no ha venido?

Silver Heart: Dijo que iba a traer algo, supongo.

Roko: ¿Pero no se esta demorando un tanto?

Queen: Supongo, que se refería a Spade ¿no? ¡Pero que lentos son!

Mientras, la luna llega comienza a brillar e iluminando toda la ciudad en la soledad Joker camina por la ciudad repleta de muchas personas de un lugar a otro:

Joker: ¿De que diablos habla, Lupin? ¿Spade y Shadow? No lo creo. *giro su cabeza en negación*

Llegando al hotel donde últimamente estuvieron Joker y Shadow, pero con un terrible dolor en su pecho y que el miedo no le deja moverse:

Joker: *piensa* ¡Maldición, no puedo moverme! ¡Y siento un horrible mal presentimiento!

Al entrar al hotel va a la recepción por la copia de la llave de esa habitación que la recepcionista no le dejaba hasta que eufórico lo pide y con miedo la recepcionista se lo da.

Tomando el ascensor y subió al siguiente piso que marcaba el 3er piso, llegando ahí usó su tarjeta llave para abrir la habitación.

Tocando la perilla de la puerta aún sintió el fuerte dolor en su pecho como señal de un mal presagio, hasta que entro y llegó justo donde vio a Spade y Shadow teniendo relación íntima de la cual Joker ha quedado en total shock después de ver tal escena...

¿Un triángulo amoroso? ¿U otra broma de Lupin?

Capítulo 39: La nueva cicatriz.

Nota: ya la tercera parte se acerca y se acerca el clímax de la segunda parte.


	8. Capítulo 39

**_Capítulo 39: La nueva cicatriz_**

Cuando entró a la habitación y vio a Spade y Shadow durmiendo juntos quedó en total shock y luego no evitó salir corriendo, Spade y Shadow que estaban en total escena escucharon que alguien tiró la puerta y se espantaron y fueron a ver por la ventana, Joker que corría tristemente mientras Lupin escondido en un poste de luz estilo europeo vio a Joker con toda desilusión.

Lupin: Pobre, le dije que era mejor no enterarse.

Mientras Spade y Shadow corrieron a buscar a Joker que no lo encontraban por ninguna parte, Lupin quien siguió a Joker sigilosamente, lo vio solo sentado en un tronco en las orillas del mar:

Lupin: *piensa* ¿Por que elegiría ir a la playa?

Luego, mientras parecen que se acercaban a encontrarlo, Lupin salto a esconderse a lo alto de un árbol mientras se acercaban Shadow y Spade.

Joker: ¿No se lo que rayos vi? ¿Por que me siento así? *bate la cabeza en negación* ¡No, no, no mejor lo olvido! *suspiro* *revolotea su cabello* ¡Ah mou!

Spade: Joker.

Shadow: Joker.

Joker: ¡Oh! Shadow, Spade.

Se acercaron y hablaron de lo ocurrido explicando que fue un simple error, mientras Lupin siguió escuchando lo q que hablan:

Shadow: Fue una simple equivocación.

Spade: No fue nuestra culpa.

Joker: ¡No quiero saber nada de lo que paso hoy!

Shadow: Joker, solo escuchanos.

Spade: Fue un error nuestro.

Joker: ¡No quiero! *se tapa los oídos con sus manos*

Spade: Por favor.

Con toda euforia los ataca tirando sus cartas a ellos.

Shadow: ¿Joker, que te pasa? *esquivar*

Spade: *esquivar* ¿Porque nos atacas?

Joker: *Euforia* Solo alejese de mi. *tira sus cartas*

El gran enfrentamiento a comenzado y un nuevo clímax se desarrolla ¿Podran salir ilesos de esto?

Continuara...

Capítulo 40: ¿Lagrimas?


	9. Capítulo 40

**_Capitulo 40: ¿Lagrimas?_**

La gran pelea da comienzo y dando conocer que todo fue una tremenda equivocación entre disparos y explociones una compleja conversacion un tanto adulta y trivial de lo sucedido:

Joker: ¿Porque no habias dicho que estarias con Spade y no conmigo?

Shadow: ¡Fue un error!

Spade: ¡No malinterpreste esto!

Joker: ¡Callense!

Mientras Lupin que veia la pelea escondido los detuvo antes de que se hicieran más daño:

Lupin: ¡Detengase!

Shadow: ¿Lupin?

Joker: ¿Que haces aquí?

Spade: ¿Acaso tu...

Lupin: Ahora mirenlo, lo que hicieron.

Mientras Joker con la cabeza baja oculto su triste rostro que solo su lagrimas se le notaba de esta gran tristeza:

Shadow: ¿No estaras llorando, verdad Joker?

Spade: Rindete, Shadow. Le herimos sus sentimientos.

Joker: ¡Ahora entienden como me siento!

Lupin: *pone su mano en hombro de Joker* Ya calmate, Joker.

Joker: *ve a Lupin* ¿Eh?

Lupin: Ven conmigo y olvidalos.

Ahora comienza una gran despedida y al parecer a Spade y Shadow no les parece gustarle nada ¿Ahora sera un adios definitivo o un gran comienzo?

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo: Lazos Separados (Final Temporada 2)


	10. Capítulo 41

**_Capitulo 41: Lazos separados (Fin temp 2)_**

La gran despedida da comienzo y Spade y Shadow no le parece agradarles, pero Lupin Quien tomo del hombro de Joker y pedirle ir con el.

Lupin: Ven. Solo olvidalos.

Joker: Pero...

Lupin: *saco su bastón y le apunta a la cara de Joker* ¡Deja a esas escorias o vere tentado de matarte de igual forma! *instinto asesino*

Joker: *miedo* ¡Ok, solo dejame vivir!

Lupin que tomo de las caderas de Joker se lo llevo muy lejos, pero dio vista a Spade y Shadow y le hizo un gesto que no les gusto (guiñó el ojo y le saca la lengua)

De un nuevo a esta historia Spade y Shadow no saben que hacer ahora...

En casa de Silver Heart todos esperando no tan ansiosamente a Joker y de la cual parece dar la fiesta por terminado con un aviso previo que Lupin lanzo por la ventana de la casa; desde que Silver Heart lo leyo al parecer les dijo que Joker tomara un largo viaje con Lupin, pero la reacción de todas no era tan esperada:

Queen: ¡Asi que pretende botarnos aquí!

Hachi: No puedo creerlo.

Roko: Toda esta comida se desperdicia ¿Que haremos?

Silver Heart: ¡Comamos antes que se arruine!

Queen: ¡Bien!

Y ahora que comenzaban a comer Spade y Shadow entraron a la casa no estaban tan ansiosos de comer.

¿El gran viaje de Joker y Lupin sera acaso verdad?

Continuara...

Temporada 2 fin.

Proximo capitulo: Entre Blanco y Negro. (Tercera temporada)


End file.
